


Amour

by Don_London



Category: Twenty One Two
Genre: Cute, M/M, Songfic, Кринж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: And that's when I fellThat's when I fell for you
Relationships: Michael Olsen/Rickard Lindvall
Kudos: 3





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, как гласит мудрая поговорка "первый фанфик в фандоме должен быть катастрофой"

И вот тогда я влюбился,  
влюбился в тебя

Когда на улице было довольно прохладно, но твоё тело работало как печка. Казалось, что за недолгое шведское лето ты собрал все тепло, а теперь отдаёшь его, пока мы сидим на капоте моей машины. Она так смешно скрипнула, когда мы забрались на неё, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды поближе. Парковка была совершенно пуста. Только я, ты и мириады небесных светлячков.

— Тебе не холодно? Сидишь в одной рубашке, а мне потом тебя лечить, — ты повернул лицо ко мне. Твои глаза стали почти полностью чёрными, и я подумал, что хочу прыгнуть в их глубину с головой. Хотя кого я обманываю — я уже утонул.

— Может, мне нравится, что ты меня лечишь, — ты весело рассмеялся и от твоего смеха у меня заколотилось сердце. Мне так тепло оттого, что я стал причиной твоей весёлости. — Ты взял с собой фотоаппарат?

— Когда ты завалился ко мне домой в час ночи с намерением вытащить меня смотреть на звёзды? О, конечно я его взял! — ты шутливо сложил пальцы в прямоугольник и принялся меня "фотографировать". Если бы ты знал, как я хочу, чтобы ты меня сфотографировал. Не так, как обычно: для проекта в институте; хочу, чтобы ты взял фотоаппарат, просто потому что тебе нужна моя фотография. Какой же ты дурак, Микал.

— Я сегодня не в лучшем виде для фотосессии, — совсем не вру. А когда я "в виде"? Пожалуй, с гнездом на голове, уставшим глазами и искусанными губами, то и никогда.

— Ты всегда отлично выглядишь, — твоё лицо вдруг стало серьёзным, а я понадеялся, что это дружеский комплимент и в темноте не видно моих пылающих щёк.

***

И вот тогда я влюбился,  
влюбился в тебя

Когда в клубе мерцали разноцветные огни. От них и от громкой музыки начинала болеть голова. Я зажмурился и положил руки на стол, а наверх голову, стараясь абстрагироваться от внешних раздражителей. У меня почти получилось, когда ты встал и, хлопнув меня по плечу, громко крикнул:

— Я скоро, — я лишь обессиленно кивнул. Я уже почти заснул, но твой голос прозвучал из динамиков. Зачем тебе микрофон, Рик?

Искаженный и слишком громкий для моей ноющей головы, но все такой же красивый голос. Я бы хотел слушать его вечно...

— Это песня для моего друга, который сейчас сидит вон там и умирает, — ты пьяно хихикнул. Сколько же ты выпил?

Хах, я все ещё друг. Всего лишь. Пора бы привыкнуть, Микал. Тебе не на что надеяться. Захотелось вскрыть себе грудную клетку и вытащить этот трепыхающийся кусок плоти, который болит все чаще, когда я рядом с тобой.

Зазвучала музыка, и я даже удивился. Элвис Пресли? Это совсем не в твоём духе. Я так запутался. Ты такой непонятный и нелогичный, а я — хреновый Шерлок Холмс. Ты говоришь, что я друг, но касаешься меня и обнимаешь. Ты часто ночуешь у меня, но к себе пускаешь, только если твои родители дома. Ты часто хватаешься за кольцо на пальце, когда волнуешься, а теперь делаешь это почти постоянно.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Ты выбрал песню про любовь для друга, и это совсем выбило меня из колеи. Я поднял голову и просто смотрел в стену перед собой, пытаясь унять вколачивающееся в рёбра сердце и нервную дрожь в ногах. Я будто бы и не выпил три алкогольных коктейля: все воспринималось слишком ярко для затуманенного мозга.

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Ты едва ли попадал в ноты, но толпа охотно тебе подпевала. А я не мог на тебя посмотреть. Лишь отбивал ритм пальцами по столу, словно хотел пробить его насквозь, пробить дыру в земле и провалиться в неё. Я старался не вникать в смысл песни, чтобы не давать себе ложной надежды, но ничего не получалось. Я ведь знал её наизусть. Мне стало жарко. Музыка уже закончилась, но я все ещё сидел, чувствуя, что не могу встать из-за подкашивающихся ног. Люди захлопали и заулюлюкали, я почувствовал взгляды нескольких из них на себе. И ты был среди них.

Немогунемогунемогу. Не могу больше. Желание рассказать тебе все обжигало язык, мозг лихорадочно искал подходящие слова. Только где-то вдалеке, едва видный красный свет кричал мне "Стоп!". Как ни странно, я его послушал.

Ты подошёл к столу и сел на красный диванчик. Мне хватило одного взгляда на тебя, чтобы сорваться с места, чуть не разлив коктейль. Ты не пошёл за мной, даже не крикнул ничего вслед, пока я бежал к выходу, расталкивая посетителей. Холодный воздух на улице немного остудил голову, но я все равно чувствовал жар от собственной кожи. Я схватился за сердце и сжал кофту пальцами. Дыхание не желало восстанавливаться, а боль от бега превратилась в привычную тупую. Так плохо с тобой, но без тебя ещё хуже, а я не мазохист. Хотя, возможно, я бы смирился с твоим отсутствием в моей жизни после десяти лет дружбы, если бы надумал уехать из Фалуна. На другой конец Швеции. На другой конец света, только бы не иметь возможности тебя встретить.

Я пробежался до авто на огромной парковке, на ходу нажимая на кнопку разблокировки. Старушка блеснула фарами и осветила небольшой участок дороги перед собой. Быстро заскочив в салон, я вставил ключ и завёл мотор. Педали скрипнули, машина затарахтела и тронулась, цепляя старыми шинами щебневую дорогу. Выехав на асфальт, я прибавил скорости, чтобы уехать отсюда как можно быстрее, пока желание развернуться не окрепло.

***

И вот тогда я влюбился,  
влюбился в тебя

Когда зазвонил твой телефон, и с "той стороны" послышался гогот, а ты ответил:

— Не, ребят, я сегодня не пойду. Да, ага. Буду смотреть "Одинокие Сердца", — ты рассмеялся. Я сам невольно улыбнулся, стараясь как можно меньше пялиться на тебя. Выходило отвратно, но ты ничего не замечал. Как обычно. Жизнь была бы проще, если бы ты заметил хоть что-нибудь.

Ты приземлился на диван рядом со мной и положил телефон на столик.

— "Одинокие сердца" ? Ты же его ненавидишь, Рик.

— Эх, Майки, ради тебя — все что угодно, — твои губы расползлись в улыбке, и я постарался ответить тем же, в который раз убеждая себя, что Рикард — просто хороший друг.

Ты никогда не отказывался погулять вместе с друзьями. Тебя можно было заметить на почти всех вечеринках или вылазках на природу, которую затевали твои однокурсники. Ты ведь "душа компании", "зажигалка". Так почему же сейчас ты сидишь рядом со мной, предпочтя шумной гулянке тихий отдых у телика, с чипсами на двоих? Я перестал тебя понимать, а может и никогда не понимал. Ведь мы такие разные. Как меня вообще угораздило влюбиться в тебя?

***

И вот тогда я влюбился,  
влюбился в тебя

Когда мы вместе шли к тебе домой. Уже был декабрь, и повсюду стояли сугробы, а дома мерцали рождественскими огнями. Ты сказал, что меня ждёт что-то особенное, и большего я от тебя не добился. Мы молчали, пуская изо ртов струйки пара. Иногда я порывался начать курить, чтобы успокаивать нервы, но что-то не давало. Но иллюзия тоже неплохо работала.

Ты обогнал меня; из-под твоих ботинок выскакивал мягкий снег. Ты затормозил у своего дома, достал ключ, который всегда лежит под ковриком, и открыл двери.

— Прошу, — ты рассмеялся, но в этот раз как-то нервно. Я зашёл внутрь, а ты следом за мной. Я приготовился сказать "здравствуйте" твоим родителям, но только сейчас заметил, что везде выключен свет. Только огни на ёлке немного рассеивают зимнюю темень.

— А где твои родители?

— Они уехали на каникулы к родственникам, — ты повесил куртку на вешалку и посмотрел на меня, словно ожидая реакции.

— Рик, скажи честно: тебя подменили? — я фыркнул.

— Да, на самом деле я похожий на него психопат который прикует тебя сейчас к столу и будет пытать до приезда его предков! — ты набросился на меня, скрючив пальцы, и мы вместе покатились на ковёр, весело смеясь. Я оказался под тобой и буквально завис от осознания всей ситуации: ты сидишь верхом на мне, упирясь локтями в грудь и улыбаясь глазами. Твои волосы, которые ты так и не подстриг, щекотали мне лицо. Радужка снова стала тёмной, как тогда на парковке, хотя свет в гостиной был включён.

Я нервно кашлянул, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на тебя. Ты неожиданно взял меня за запястье, заставив воздух застрять в лёгких, и поднёс к своему лицу. Задержал свой взгляд на моих пальцах, провел по ним своими. Я едва не задохнулся, чувствуя, как лицо начинает гореть. Твой голос стал ниже на несколько тонов, когда ты тихо произнес, что скажешь что-то необычное.

— Только пойми меня правильно, хорошо? — я кивнул, внутренне содрогаясь от мыслей, что ты все узнал и хочешь закончить наше общение. Накручивание себя — мой конёк. Ты снова посмотрел на мои пальцы, потом глубоко вдохнул воздух, словно перед прыжком в воду, зажмурился и резко выпалил: — Я тебя люблю.

Хах. Что? Ну конечно ты меня любишь, я же твой друг. Всё друзья любят друг друга.

Мозг отказывался воспринимать сказанное, словно это было адресовано не мне, а кому-то другому. А ты все так же сидел на мне с зажмуренными глазами, и я на секунду подумал, что ты чертовски красивый, прежде чем вновь вернуться к твоим словам.

Что это? Сон? Доказательство материальности мысли? Или я вытащил счастливый билет? Небесная канцелярия решила наградить меня за пять лет самоедства и угрызений совести. У меня закончились слова и мысли, в голове — пустота. Только в самом центре пространства мигает та же лампа, что кричала мне "стоп", но уже с надписью "скажи же что-нибудь".

— Я т...тоже тебя люблю, — ты резко втянул воздух и распахнул глаза, смотря на меня немигающим взглядом.

— Правда?

— С 15 лет.

Ты сорвался с места, едва не зацепив стул ногой, когда влетел в кухню и открыл холодильник. Что-то звякнуло и упало. Я повернул голову, но ты стоял ко мне спиной, так что я ничего не увидел. Запахло яблочным соком. Ты весь светился, как елка в прихожей, когда присел рядом со мной на колени, держа в руках кольцо от крышки.

— Это, наверное, самое странное предложение при самых странных обстоятельствах, — ты широко улыбнулся. Хочу видеть твою улыбку постоянно. — Микал Олзен, согласны ли вы стать моим парнем?

— Торжественно даю свое согласие, Рикард Линдвалл, — я протянул руку, и ты надел мне мокрое белое кольцо на палец.

Я разрывался между желанием расхохотаться от абсурдности и расплакаться от облегчения. Определённо, это станет моим самым ярким воспоминанием: двое придурков, которые неизвестно сколько скрывались друг от друга, теперь сидят в обнимку и смотрят на Санту возле кухонной плиты. А ведь ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя обожаю. Когда ты поешь, не попадая в ноты. Когда ты остаёшься смотреть со мной сериал, который не любишь. Когда улыбаешься. Когда залазишь ко мне в комнату через окно. Когда соглашаешься на мои безумные идеи. Всегда.

И вот тогда я влюбился,  
влюбился в тебя


End file.
